To Help My Love
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um relacionamento era feito de muitas coisas, inclusive de momentos difíceis. Padackles. Não leia e nem favorite se não for comentar. Dispenso leitores fantasmas e gente folgada e preguiçosa. Obrigada.


**TO HELP MY LOVE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Presente para todo mundo que sabe o que é depressão e dedicatória especial para Mary SPN

Padackles (Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki), Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic (If No One Will Listen, Kelly Clarkson). Sexo, Sofrimento Emocional.

Resumo: Um relacionamento era feito de muitas coisas, inclusive de momentos difíceis.

 **Nota Importante** : A grande maioria talvez nem goste dessa fanfic. A maioria prefere tudo lindo e cheio de arco-íris. A vida nem sempre é assim. Espero que ajude algumas pessoas. Foi feita por conta da campanha de Jared Padalecki para ajuda às pessoas que praticam cutting, outras formas de auto-punição e aos depressivos. A quem se atrever a ler, meu muito obrigada. Abraços.

 **Segunda Nota** : Não publiquei à época, mas após o que houve com Jared na JiBCon me obriguei a terminar. Não foi feita por conta do que houve com ele no mês de maio de 2015, mas acho que se encaixa muito bem, infelizmente. Comentar não massacra ninguém, mas num mundo com gente tão desconectada dos outros, não vai me admirar se não receber nem um alô dos leitores. Desestimulante, completamente, mas é a vida. A quem comentar, meu muito obrigada adiantado. Como depressiva crônica em tratamento há dez anos, eu entendo perfeitamente o Always Keep Fighting do Jared.

* * *

A noite terminava, os flocos de neve bailando pelos ventos num sussurro calmo por fora dos vidros do amplo quarto aquecido em Austin, Texas.

Jared Padalecki não conseguira dormir direito. Olhou para o lado e viu sua esposa ressonando, tranquila. Sorriu de leve. Ela era linda, companheira e mãe de seus filhos. Era uma vida feliz.

Mas havia fantasmas rondando a mente do ator alto e bonito. Ele respirou fundo uma e duas vezes e não sabia porque, mas o desassossego não passava. Tudo ainda estava muito quieto devido à estação do ano. Morava num local belíssimo, numa ampla casa, em uma cidade texana incrível.

Era famoso, bonito, bem casado, com dois filhos saudáveis e lindos, uma legião de fãs e, além disso tudo, amava totalmente um outro ator de olhos verdes como esmeraldas, talento indiscutível e, para melhorar, era amado na mesma proporção.

Fazia anos que ele e Jensen já haviam equacionado o problema de se amarem profundamente e de também amarem suas mulheres. Eram felizes com seus acordos de convivência, suas famílias.

No entanto, em alguns dias, o sorriso fácil de Jared apenas escondia o quão deprimido se sentia. Era tão esquisito! Não tinha motivo algum para sentir tristeza! Não deveria sentir.

Mas sentia. Solidão mesmo acompanhado, sensação de incompletude mesmo amando Genevieve, seus filhos e Jensen... Era uma montanha russa de alegrias e profunda tristeza.

Doença desgraçada. A depressão era uma bomba que era desarmada e se refazia sem parar. Jensen o entendia. Jensen já tomara muitos antidepressivos. Jensen...

Cinco horas da manhã quando a mensagem de texto chegou com um silvo baixo no celular de Jensen Ackles. O texano de Dallas não tinha sono leve, mas como se movido por algum gatilho emocional, acordara meia hora depois de Jared se revirar na cama e ir para a sala da casa em que morava com a esposa e os dois filhos.

Ackles espiou Danneel que ainda dormia e levantou-se sem fazer barulho, pegando o celular e indo para a sala de sua casa, não muito longe de onde Jared morava. Estavam agora a meros oitocentos e cinquenta metros um do outro.

O piso de pedras levemente úmido pela neve se espraiava pelo jardim agora totalmente branco que circundava a casa de madeira escura e muito bem decorada. A residência e refúgio de Jensen Ackles.

Jensen suspirou ao ler a mensagem. Esperava que aquilo não acontecesse tão cedo, mas Jared não era tão forte e engraçado como queria demonstrar. Jared estava deprimido e não era piadinha, nem uma coisinha qualquer como via muitas inconsequentes e imaturas pessoas disporem em redes sociais.

Depressão era uma doença. Era grave, era desestabilizante, dolorosa e podia ir destruindo a pessoa lentamente.

Ackles digitou sua resposta, perguntando se poderia ligar de volta para conversarem e ouviu o toque calmo de seu celular. Atendeu com o cenho franzido ouvindo a respiração forte de Jared. A casa de ambos poderia estar morna, aconchegante e agradável, mas podia sentir, mesmo à distância, a agonia de Jared.

"Jen..." Padalecki murmurou com a voz incerta e ofegante sentindo suas pernas tremerem.

O loiro sentiu seu coração doer. Por que? Por que diabos aquilo tinha que acontecer com Jared?

"Amor..." Jensen respondeu, preocupado. "Estou aqui."

"Eu não sei porque me sinto assim. Não há motivo. Não tem nada errado na minha vida. Nada!" Jared arfava, em agonia. Aquela sensação de estar tão sozinho e tão perdido. Aquele buraco negro sugando suas forças.

"Não é preciso ter nada errado. Quem acha que apenas pessoas com vidas infelizes e desassistidas podem ter depressão não sabe nada sobre o assunto. Eu sei como é. Está clareando. Quer que eu vá até aí?"

"É um domingo, Jensen. Você não tem muito tempo para sua família. Estamos aqui apenas até hoje à noite, não quero atrapalhar." Jared fechara os olhos e se encolhera num sofá confortável que adornava sua sala.

"Você também é minha família. Eu te amo e estarei aí em talvez meia hora." Jensen suspirou. "Jared, você sempre segurou minha mão, me abraçou e me amou nos meus piores momentos. Isso se chama amor. É o que sentimos um pelo outro. Jamais se esqueça disso e não titubeie em me chamar, quantas vezes for preciso. Eu sempre largarei tudo e irei até você. Essa é a natureza do meu amor."

"Jensen..." Jared sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

 ** _Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears_**

 ** _And so you fight to keep from pouring out_**

 ** _But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul_**

 ** _Do you think there's enough that you might drown?_**

 ** _Talvez ninguém te disse que existe força em suas lágrimas_**

 ** _E então você luta para não chorar_**

 ** _Mas e se você destrancar o portão que guarda seus segredos?_**

 ** _Você acha que teria o bastante para você se afogar?_**

"Aguente firme, amor. Certo, estarei aí em quinze minutos." Jensen desligou e foi se vestir. Uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta e botas de cadarço de cano curto. Pegou um sobretudo bem quente e suspirou. Talvez devessem viajar, apenas eles dois, por alguns dias que fossem. Podiam pedir um tempo nas gravações. O pessoal da emissora sabia que de vez em quando eles precisavam de um tempo.

"Que horas são?" Danneel nem abrira os olhos, enrodilhada nas cobertas quentes.

"Volte a dormir, querida. São cinco e meia da manhã. Jared precisa de mim. Estarei na casa dele por algum tempo, mas creio que eu e ele iremos sair um pouco, apenas nós dois. Certo?" Jensen deu um beijo na testa da esposa.

Danneel abriu os olhos e encarou o marido. "Ele está bem?" Danneel não era daquelas mulheres ciumentas e possessivas e entendia muito bem o que Jensen e Jared tinham.

"Não." Jensen respondeu com um olhar preocupado, pegou seus documentos e foi até a garagem pegar seu SUV preto.

Menos de dez minutos depois Jensen chamou Jared pelo celular e o viu sair pelo portão. Fez sinal para que ele entrasse no carro, ao seu lado. Jared abriu a porta e sentou-se, calado, olhando para o painel.

"Acho que tem um ótimo café nos esperando em algum lugar. Ou talvez possamos esperar um pouco e ir até a Blue Star. Aquela torta de limão deles é ótima." Jensen engatou a marcha no câmbio automático e foi guiando pelas ruas ainda vazias, algumas com neve recém-tirada. Jared permanecia quieto ao seu lado, mordendo os lábios vez por outra.

"Lembra da primeira vez que viemos olhar a minha casa? Você parecia uma criança grande. Ah, mas você sempre parece uma criança grande." Jensen estendeu a mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Padalecki, mantendo a voz calma e baixa.

"Só está sendo uma semana difícil. Não se preocupe." Jared por fim falou, algumas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto bonito. Apertou um pouco mais a mão de Jensen e olhou para fora, vendo mais alguns flocos de neve caindo e a luz do dia começar a se espalhar por entre algumas nuvens mais altas.

"Oh, não estou preocupado. Estou apenas saindo com meu melhor amigo e amor da minha vida. Isso é o que as pessoas que se amam fazem, não é?" Jensen soltou a mão de Jared para virar numa curva e suspirou, parando o carro no acostamento logo a seguir. Passou a língua pelos lábios e se virou para Jared. "Vem cá..." Murmurou com os olhos cheios de carinho.

"Estamos no meio da rua." Jared balbuciou enquanto se atirava nos braços fortes e firmes de Jensen e sentia o calor do abraço dele fazer o mundo parecer um pouco melhor.

"Não me importo." Jensen fixou o olhar no de Jared e o beijou terna, carinhosa e lentamente.

Jared soluçou sentindo-se um perfeito idiota por se sentir tão mal quando tudo ia tão bem. Jensen o soltou com um longuíssimo suspiro.

 ** _If no one will listen_**

 ** _If you decide to speak_**

 ** _If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_**

 ** _If no one wants to look at you_**

 ** _For what you really are_**

 ** _I will be here still_**

 ** _I will be here still_**

 ** _Se ninguém ouvir,_**

 ** _Se você decidir falar_**

 ** _Se ninguém fica depois que as bombas explodem_**

 ** _Se ninguém quer olhar para você_**

 ** _Pelo que você realmente é_**

 ** _Eu ainda estarei aqui_**

 ** _Eu ainda estarei aqui_**

"Four seasons, três noites. Depois teremos que voltar para Vancouver, mas creio que podemos ajustar nossas agendas." Jensen novamente pôs o carro em movimento.

"Nossas famílias… Quer dizer, quase não temos tempo, estamos quase terminando as gravações, há as convenções e as viagens e..."

"Eu estarei lá com você. Quer apenas apreciar a vista? Tudo será resolvido." Jensen mantinha a voz bem calma. Ajeitava tudo pelo celular e logo desembarcavam na portaria do gigantesco e elegante hotel de Austin.

"Por que aqui?" Jared perguntou. "Eu não trouxe roupas, nem nada."

"Trouxe você. É o bastante." Jensen pegou uma pequena valise que trouxera com algumas coisas e se dirigiu ao concierge que logo os encaminhou para uma bela e confortável suíte com vista para o lago.

"Deite um pouco. Sei que quase não dormiu." Jensen deixou a valise numa mesa auxiliar e foi até Jared, abraçando-o.

"Não posso fugir do mundo, eu preciso lidar com tudo e..."

"Não está fugindo, está apenas concentrando forças. Tire as roupas, está bem quente aqui dentro, o aquecimento sempre foi muito bom no Four Seasons." Jensen sorriu e foi retirando suas roupas, ficando apenas com as cuecas azul petróleo e a camiseta que usava por baixo do restante da roupa. Deitou-se na cama enorme e confortável e bateu no colchão ao seu lado. "Vamos conversar um pouco, tomar um vinho, um uísque ou cervejas e apenas ficar juntos. Talvez não devêssemos beber. Não combina bem com quem precisa lutar contra os fantasmas que ambos conhecemos."

Padalecki olhava para Jensen achando que aquele homem não existia. Nenhuma cobrança, nenhum horror por ele ser o famoso Jared Padalecki e estar tendo uma crise depressiva. Apenas compreensão e oferta de fazerem algo juntos. "Você realmente compreende..." Murmurou começando a retirar as roupas.

"Ora, esse poço escuro e pegajoso onde você está? Eu já estive aí dentro, Jay. Não é fácil escalar as paredes, não é fácil olhar para cima ao invés de tentar ver o fundo que fica cada vez mais longe, mais profundo. O pior nem é sair daí, é saber que ele continuará por perto e que, de vez em quando, sem motivo aparente, você vai cair dentro dele de novo e de novo." Jensen falava com voz séria, olhos cheios de compreensão e toda a paz possível nas palavras. (1)

 ** _No one can take you where you alone must go_**

 ** _There's no telling what you will find there_**

 ** _And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones_**

 ** _It's screaming every step, "Just stay here"_**

 ** _Ninguém pode dizer onde você pode ir sozinho_**

 ** _Ninguém diz o que você encontrará lá_**

 ** _E Deus, eu sei que o medo come seus ossos_**

 ** _Gritando a cada passo "fique aqui"_**

"Cara..." Os olhos de Jared se encheram de lágrimas novamente e ele se despiu, enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas macias, exausto. Não apenas seu corpo pelas noites sem dormir, mas principalmente sua alma.

"Não precisa dizer nada, nem fazer nada. Apenas saiba que estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui quando precisar de mim, assim como você sempre dá um jeito de fazer a minha vida ser melhor, mais incrível, mais colorida. Não é sempre fácil, mas nós apenas não desistimos. Prometemos um para o outro, se lembra? Quando eu precisei de tratamento, quando eu não aguentava mais?"

"Eu comprava seus antidepressivos." Jared murmurou sentindo que Jensen se enfiava embaixo das cobertas com ele. Estava bastante agradável.

"Sim. E quando eu ficava muito melhor, apenas ríamos, comemorávamos nossas vidas e íamos em frente. Não vou dizer que vai passar, não é assim que funciona. Apenas sinta sua dor, você tem direito de se sentir como quiser. Eu vou ouvir se e quando quiser falar, se precisar de um abraço, de um beijo, de qualquer coisa. Eu estou aqui." A intensidade da última frase de Jensen fez Jared erguer a cabeça e ensaiar um sorriso.

"Amo você." Jared por fim falou.

"Eu sei." Jensen falou com ar cretino e inclinou-se para dar um beijo nos lábios do namorado, melhor amigo, co-protagonista, o que fosse.

Jared novamente suspirou e em pouco menos que dez minutos, adormeceu.

 ** _If no one will listen_**

 ** _If you decide to speak_**

 ** _If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_**

 ** _If no one wants to look at you_**

 ** _For what you really are_**

 ** _I will be here still_**

 ** _I will be here still_**

 ** _Se ninguém ouvir,_**

 ** _Se você decidir falar_**

 ** _Se ninguém fica depois que as bombas explodem_**

 ** _Se ninguém quer olhar para você_**

 ** _Pelo que você realmente é_**

 ** _Eu ainda estarei aqui_**

 ** _Eu ainda estarei aqui_**

"Descanse, meu amor. Apenas descanse." Jensen espreguiçou-se. Não havia dormido lá tão bem assim pois sua querida filha havia tido febre e dor por conta de uma vacina, mas não era nada grave. Mandou uma mensagem para Danneel explicando ligeiramente o que estava acontecendo e pediu que ela avisasse à Genevieve.

Depois, se levantou, foi para a saleta da suíte e começou uma série de telefonemas para a CW, para Clif, para Jim Michaels, para um monte de pessoas que precisava avisar que estariam fora, ele e Jay, por alguns dias. Não houve problemas, se os dois precisavam de um tempo, era comum que lhes fosse dado. Ambos jamais exageravam nos pedidos.

Jensen voltou para o quarto, fechou melhor as cortinas e deitou ao lado de Jared. Não demorou a dormir também.

Em torno de três horas da tarde, Ackles abriu os olhos. Estava agora um tanto enroscado em Jared que se virara para abraça-lo com as pernas grandes em cima dos seus quadris e a manopla direita virada sobre o peito do loiro. Jensen riu baixinho. Parecia um polvo! Ficou olhando para o rosto do homem adormecido ao seu lado da cama, não achava que havia perfeição maior que a dos traços de seu companheiro.

Era aconchegante e agradável naquele quarto. Jensen suspirou levemente observando o ressonar tão tranquilo de Jared. Já havia muitos anos que estavam juntos e, mesmo assim, não se cansava de apreciar cada curva, reta e detalhe do namorado que amava tanto.

Jensen não se furtou ao prazer de tocar os fios macios dos cabelos incrivelmente bem cuidados e agora um tanto espalhados nos travesseiros. Adorava os cabelos dele. Pareciam ter vida própria, voavam em todas as direções quando gravavam com algum vento e enroscar suas mãos nele lhe dava ótimas sensações.

Inclinou-se para beijar levemente os lábios entreabertos. O calor da respiração de Jared o fez estremecer levemente e aconchegou-se nele, no adocicado cheiro do perfume que ele comumente usava, aproveitando o corpo quente, sentindo-se feliz um tanto aninhado nos ombros fortes, nas mãos grandes, nos quadris estreitos, na quase nudez pois Jared estava apenas de cuecas.

"Uh..." Padalecki murmurou baixinho abrindo de leve os olhos muito verdes e sentindo o corpo ligeiramente menor se enroscando no seu. "Que horas são? Perdemos a hora completamente, tenho certeza." A voz soava mais calma.

"Não temos compromisso por uns dias. Está tudo acertado. Não queria mesmo acordar você, apenas que senti que talvez precisasse de um beijo ou dois." Jensen fazia caraminholas nos cabelos de Jared que suspirou e puxou o loiro para cima do seu corpo.

"Um ou dois beijos?" Jared parecia mais calmo. "Como está seu nível de vontade de ficar pelado?"

"Vejamos..." Jensen deixou a mão escorregar pelo peito musculoso do outro ator e deixou seus dedos brincarem de leve com um mamilo exposto.

"Igual ao meu pelo visto." Jared virou-se e deitou inteiro em cima do corpo quente do namorado, simplesmente beijando-o enquanto ondeava os quadris nos dele, devagar, as virilidades se tocando ainda não despertas.

"Jay, que está fazendo?" O loiro abraçou o torso forte e entregou-se ao beijo. A língua de Jared espalhava labaredas que irradiavam de sua boca para toda a sua pele. Jensen muito raramente conseguia não perder o juízo com os músculos fortes das costas sob suas mãos. Arfou quando Jared ondeou com mais força o quadril sobre o seu. Aquele homem era feito de feitiço, sedução e loucura.

"Vamos conversar um pouco, do nosso jeito." Jared sussurrou lambendo os lábios macios e os corpos começaram a se mover em lenta harmonia, vagarosa entrega a uma felicidade que antes não sabiam que poderiam ter. Roçares, calor, bocas e mãos se perseguindo e se encontrando.

"Você sempre acorda com tesão..." Jensen murmurou enquanto Jay escorregava pelo seu corpo em beijos, mordidas e chupões.

"E você não gosta nem um pouco." Jared apenas engoliu o pênis rijo e ouviu o gemido alto e descontrolado de Ackles. Adorava seu homem, adorava sexo com ele, prazer com ele, viver com ele.

Momentos se passaram, os ofegos aumentaram, as vozes se perderam em pedidos, lamentos, movimentos de quadris fortes e firmes.

"Pede..." Jared rosnou, as pernas arqueadas de Jensen enrodilhadas em sua cintura, os olhos de ambos cheios de desejo e dominação.

"Vai ver meu pedido." Jensen trançou as pernas nas costas de Jared e puxou-o para si, fazendo-o entrar em seu corpo, deslizando no calor dele, na alma dele. "Tou pedindo direito?" O loiro respondeu apertando o membro alheio dentro de si e puxando os cabelos dele, se movendo embaixo dele, gemendo alto o nome dele.

"Oh, está pedindo muito bem!" Jay não podia fazer muita coisa além de gemer alto enquanto seu quadril se descontrolava em movimentos de ir e vir, se enfiando no calor musculoso das entranhas do corpo viril e quente. Mordeu um dos lábios enquanto enfiava as unhas nos ombros fortes do namorado gostoso que tinha.

Não eram delicados, nem meigos, apenas homens se deliciando com sexo forte, sem frescuras nem medos.

Selvagens, intensos, masculinos e apaixonados.

"É tudo que você tem?" Jensen arfava e gemia, arqueando os quadris para que Jay metesse mais fundo e mais duro.

"Não!" Jared deu um sorriso quase sádico, saiu do corpo do outro e virou-o como se ele fosse leve, puxando os quadris dele para cima, abrindo-o com as mãos e enfiando nele tudo de uma vez, ouvindo o grito abafado de dor e tesão contra os travesseiros.

Corpos se mesclando, gemidos altos, tesão incontrolável, as mãos de Jared arranhando, puxando o corpo do namorado para encaixar no dele, a boca sedenta que se colou no pescoço que iria ficar todo avermelhado e sugou forte, mordeu. As mãos fortes que puxaram os cabelos enquanto o sexo rijo martelava dentro do corpo fervente.

"Oh, Deus, Jay..." Jensen gemeu com o corpo se descontrolando de desespero por alívio. Relaxou mais o corpo, dando total e amplo acesso ao namorado que agora tinha seu membro nas mãos e o masturbava num ritmo animalesco, apertando, movendo, sussurrando palavras loucas nos seus ouvidos.

"Goza pra mim, Jen... Dá gostoso pra mim..."

Ackles não podia evitar. Apenas fechou os olhos sentindo todo seu corpo enlouquecer. Sentia o pênis duro de Jared entrando e saindo, roçando, batendo dentro de si, num ritmo delicioso, viciante, maluco. Agarrou os quadris de Jared esticando as mãos para trás e começou a perder o controle de sua respiração cada vez mais arfante, sua garganta produzindo sons inimagináveis enquanto Padalecki adentrava fundo, mais fundo, mais rápido.

Explosão.

Prazer intenso que não demorou a fazer ambos perderem o controle de suas mentes, indo para algum lugar paradisíaco onde amar era tudo que importava e onde alívio sexual era uma parte deliciosa, mas não era o todo.

Momentos depois estavam apenas ali, juntos. Não precisavam lá de muita conversa após sexo prazeroso.

"Está com fome?" Jensen perguntou simplesmente.

"Não sinto muita fome quando..." Jared suspirou. "São subidas e descidas, entende? Estou bem num momento, estou rindo e me sentindo incrível, mas do nada eu me sinto desprezível, inútil, incapaz e triste. Por que, Jensen? Por que?" Havia agonia nos olhos bonitos. "Acabamos de fazer amor e eu sinto cobras escuras subindo pelas minhas pernas querendo me sufocar!"

"Não precisa passar por isso sozinho. Não seremos nunca permanentemente felizes nem permanentemente tristes. Há altos e baixos em tudo e algumas vezes apenas o abismo é um pouco mais fundo e a corda não alcança." Jensen deu-lhe um beijo na testa. "Vamos tomar banho e depois comer algo. Podemos andar pela beira do lago ou ficar aqui, o que quiser. Se precisar, apenas chore nos meus braços. Eu sou forte o bastante pra nós dois."

"Cara..." Os olhos de Jared marejaram de novo. "Por que estou chorando? Eu não sou uma garotinha emotiva na TPM!" Ficou zangado consigo mesmo.

"Claro que não é. É humano, apenas isso. Vamos tomar banho?" Não, Jensen não era o tipo que ficaria ali choramingando com pena de Jared. Seria o apoio dele e o abraçaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias, mas não por piedade ou com olhares que significassem que Padalecki era um coitadinho. Não era, apenas estava doente. Trataria seu amor com carinho exacerbado, mas respeitaria o fato de que ele era forte, incrível e um homem e tanto passando por uma fase ruim.

"Obrigado por estar aqui." Padalecki se levantou indo para o chuveiro, seguido de Jensen.

"Não seremos sozinhos nunca mais, você sabe. Nós somos parceiros da vida inteira. Não importa por quanta dor nós passamos, não importa quantos desafios mais virão: eu jamais vou deixar você ir, nem mesmo se algum dia eu for o responsável por sua dor." A voz grossa, o olhar firme. Seria forte, muito forte, até não aguentar mais, para ajudar Jared a passar por aquilo.

Jared sorriu. De um jeito ainda meio cabisbaixo, mas sorriu. "Eu devia casar com você."

"Hum, ao que me conste somos casados. Apenas que no papel com outras pessoas, mas casamento é repartir o coração, não é? Precisa de certidão pra isso?" Jensen entrou embaixo do chuveiro quente e agradável com um gemido de satisfação.

"Você é meu companheiro de todas as horas, Jensen. Eu conheço suas fraquezas, sua força, você sabe como eu sou na intimidade, tudo que eu sou, meus hábitos, minhas manias chatas. Acho que repartir tudo isso nos tornou mais fortes e se nosso relacionamento é fruto de tudo que somos, então também é muito forte." Jared abraçou o loiro embaixo do chuveiro com afeto.

"Juntos. Vamos aguentar qualquer coisa desde que estejamos juntos."

"Se me fizer chorar de novo eu vou te dar um soco!" Jared riu novamente, ainda inseguro, ainda sentindo medo, mas ao menos Jensen estava ao seu lado.

"Você fica todo sentimental depois que goza." Jensen riu baixo e deu um beijo nos lábios úmidos de Jared.

"Eu já fiz montes de sexo, mas acho que apenas com você eu aprendi a fazer amor. Aquele tipo profundo de ligação, aquela sensação de que posso vencer o mundo." Jared sentiu o coração disparar, seu corpo arrepiar, estava sendo sincero e estava abrindo sua alma para o ser vivo que mais amava no mundo.

"Se você me fizer chorar, vai apanhar de toalha molhada!" Jensen riu empurrando o maior para um lado do box.

"Prefiro que haja marcas." Jared se aproximou novamente e segurou Jensen em seus braços com firmeza. Logo Jensen sentiu os lábios de Jared sobre os seus, quentes, suaves e amorosos. Abraçou-o e ficaram abraçados, nus, satisfeitos, apaixonados, por algum tempo, sem palavras, apenas corações batendo.

"Eu te amo tanto." Jared murmurou enquanto Jensen se afastava dele para pegar uma toalha. Então sentiu tontura, seu corpo começou a tremer e gemeu sentindo medo. Droga!

Jensen levou segundos para reagir. Seus olhos pareciam os de um tigre protegendo os filhotes. Abraçou Jared com força. "Estou aqui. Aguente firme. Apenas não desista, continue lutando. Estou aqui e não vou me separar de você, nunca mais."

"Eu deveria ser forte..." Jared gemeu, arfando. Em pânico.

"Você é forte, mas agora... Eu vou mostrar que sou mais forte." Segurou-o firme, contendo os tremores e falando sobre momentos bons que haviam dividido. Contou das gracinhas da filha, de quando haviam ido esquiar, das brincadeiras que faziam nos sets enquanto sentia que os tremores diminuíam.

"Obrigado." Jared murmurou, de olhos fechados, deixando a voz de Jensen acalmá-lo, sentindo-se novamente tão cansado. "Eu sou louco por você. Nunca me deixe, mesmo eu sendo esse cara cheio de problemas..."

"Não posso deixar a mim mesmo, idiota..." Jensen rilhou com força os dentes, sentindo-se muito emocional.

"Acho que quero dormir."

Exaustos. Estavam agora absurdamente exaustos de sexo, tensão muscular, tensão emocional. E felizes na mesma proporção.

"Vou ter que fazer alongamento antes de deitar, pelo visto." Jensen murmurou, as mãos fortes de Jared abraçando-o por trás, encaixados numa cena que seria fofa para muitos, enroscados como se fossem dormir na clássica "conchinha". Jared era maior, Jensen sentia-se muito bem com ele. Sentiu os beijos leves nos ombros.

"Até parece que precisa. Está muito bem assim, muito em forma." Jared sorriu.

"Estou indo bem rápido para os quarenta, Jay. Em breve vou ter que tomar viagra pra aguentar você..." Jensen riu e se encaixou melhor no corpo de Jared, as nádegas rijas encostadas no sexo do namorado, as costas aninhadas no peito forte.

"Pois não parece, pois pelo visto sexo fenomenal apenas uma vez não é o bastante para você." Jared riu puxando um lençol para cobri-los.

"Sexo fenomenal é?" Jensen estendeu a mão para trás e segurou nos quadris de Jared. "A culpa é sua se faz tão gostoso."

"O gostoso aqui é você. Hum, sério, seu apetite sexual me assusta às vezes, mas não tenho do que reclamar. Posso começar a tomar Viagra também... Tá pensando que é fácil enfiar nessa bunda dura aqui? Haja potência!" Deu um tapa nas nádegas de Jensen e riu um tanto ouvindo a risada forte de Jensen junto com a sua.

"Ora, não seja tão chato. Não precisa de nada disso e, se interessa, sabe muito bem que podemos ter dez orgasmos e não sentir carinho algum pela pessoa. Eu sinto muito mais que prazer sexual nos seus braços, Jared."

"Se eu chorar de novo, eu vou sair correndo!" Jared suspirou. "Obrigado, mesmo. Do fundo do meu coração.

Jensen se virou para encarar o namorado e deu-lhe um beijo lento e profundo, abraçando-o com cuidado para depois se afastar com um longo suspiro. "Não consigo deixar de ser desse jeito com você."

"Não estou reclamando." Jared encostou a cabeça no peito largo. "Vai passar."

"Sei que vai. Vamos ficar na cama. O dia todo. Quero ficar com você, só nós dois."

"Mesmo que eu tenha crises de choro, que pareça um idiota frágil, ainda quer ficar comigo?" Jared não conseguiu evitar, de novo, as lágrimas. "Mas que droga... "Você tem mesmo que me amar demais, muito mesmo. Só isso para ainda estar ao meu lado." Agarrou-se a Jensen como se estivesse se afogando em dor, num mar de agonia. "Estou com medo!"

"Já tivemos essa conversa mil vezes. Mas que droga! Não fique assim, você parte meu coração quando fica assim! Não se ache menos, nem me ache melhor" Jensen segurou-o firme em seu colo sabendo o que viria. Não era comum, mas de vez em quando aquilo acontecia. As profundezas do lado negro da depressão de Jared vinham em ondas destruidoras de profunda agonia, tristeza, sensação de culpa. Um mar de angústia, de perdição no mais absoluto desalento.

Jensen queria tanto ser mais forte, poder resolver tudo! Não era agradável sentir aquela dor exalando da alma de quem amava. Jared achava que ele, Jensen, quem era forte? Jared realmente tinha que ser forte. Muito mesmo.

"Desculpe." Jared murmurou tentando achar seu caminho de volta em meio aos abismos que pareciam se abrir em sua mente.

"Nunca me peça desculpas. Não há nada para pedir desculpas."

"Eu não mereço você. Eu não mereço ninguém." Jared rosnou sentindo seu corpo tensionar. Aquela coisa que se escondia dentro dele. Aquela agonia desgraçada. Aquela doença desgraçada!

"Acabamos de fazer amor e de declarar nossos sentimentos. Não duvide de mim, não ouse duvidar do meu amor! Eu não mereço isso!" Jensen sacudiu um pouco o corpo maior que o seu, encarando os olhos nublados de confusão. "Não ouse me deixar! Não se atreva a me atirar na maldita solidão que senti a vida inteira! Você não é perfeito, Jared, mas é quem eu amo. Não me faça sentir um idiota!"

Jensen não conseguiu evitar que um soluço saísse de sua garganta e demonstrar que sentia profunda tristeza. Havia marcas demais nos dois, mas iam conseguir. Juntos. "Apenas não desista, Jared, só isso. Não desista de nós."

"Estou tão cansado de tentar!" Jared reclamou.

"Então tente com mais força! Seja meu homem como tem sido por todos esses anos. Não desista. Eu nunca vou desistir de você."

"Eu não consigo!"

"Consegue sim! Com meu amor você consegue! É uma doença, Jared. Não é questão de você querer. É uma droga de doença insidiosa. Não é você quem é fraco, não é sua culpa! Jensen chorava. Esperava não chorar, mas ver o sofrimento intenso de Jared estava afetando-o. "Eu tenho que ser mais forte!" Amava demais aquele imbecil confuso.

"Eu não me sinto forte o bastante! Eu não sou forte o bastante!" Jared sentia seu coração sair pela boca.

Jensen sabia que era a pior fase. Era a confusão, o redemoinho da insanidade chegando sem aviso e querendo levá-lo para longe. "Fica comigo, Jared. Apenas confia em mim." Jensen agora chorava com os olhos verdes avermelhados de emoção.

"Não chora!" Jared se desesperou e agarrou-se a tudo que vivera com Jensen por todos aqueles anos. As sombras foram ficando mais densas. Sentiu pânico, sentiu o coração pular descontrolado no peito, sentiu tudo girar. Era o pior de tudo: não ter controle.

E então...

"Eu amo você em todas as horas, por nenhum motivo. Eu amo você pra sempre..." Jensen murmurou, como um mantra.

"Eu amo você, em todas as horas, por nenhum motivo. Eu amo você pra sempre..." Jared murmurou em resposta.

Devagar. Tateando. Exaustivamente tentando, de novo e de novo. Jared buscava na prisão que era sua mente um lugar por onde se libertar. Os olhos verdes de Jensen. O farol no meio da imensidão escura de seu raciocínio.

"Jared.. Amor... Volta pra mim..." Jensen acariciava as costas fortes, segurava-o firme, gemia de sofrimento causado pela dor que via nos olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Cansado... Estou cansado..." Jared balbuciou enquanto alcançava a boca de Jensen e o beijava resfolegando. Agarrou-o, marcou as costas bonitas com suas unhas, mordeu a boca bonita, sorveu as gotas de sangue do machucado, gemeu.

"Estou aqui. Sempre estarei aqui." Jensen sentia alívio e exaustão. Ele estava ali. Seu Jared ainda estava ali...

Jared soluçava contra os ombros de Jensen e levou um tempo, mas foi se acalmando. Adormeceu com lágrimas no rosto bonito e agarrado na cintura do namorado como se ele fosse desaparecer.

"Eu não quero viver sem você..." Jensen murmurou enquanto a noite ia se espalhando lá fora. Desenroscou-se de Jared o melhor que podia e foi até as janelas. Cerrou os blackouts, escureceu completamente o quarto e cobriu Jared novamente, deitando ao lado dele. "Eu protegerei você, para sempre."

Essa era a natureza do amor daqueles dois. Não, não era um conto de fadas, nem era perfeito. Apenas era amor.

(1) Porque é exatamente assim.

* * *

Nota final: leu até aqui e não vai deixar nenhum comentário? Nada? Terminou de ler, gostou, mas não vai comentar porque tá no celular, tá sem tempo? Ah, entendi, cada um é cada um. Alguns são menos.


End file.
